


To Grandmother's

by butforthegrace



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butforthegrace/pseuds/butforthegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for a wolf to control himself around flesh so tender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Grandmother's

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2008.  
> The needles and pins paths come from one of the modern fairytale's origins, an oral folktale called "The Grandmother's Tale". In this story, the heroine does not actually wear a red cap of any sort, but it's an element of the Grimm and Perrault tales that I like. In fact, this is fairly different from the oral story, but hey.  
> Must give credit to Stephen Sondheim's "Into the Woods" for the line 'hello, little girl'.

“HELLO,”  


> she says. She breathes, and he smells her blood—it makes him hungry. No—thirsty; it is the sight of her  _flesh_  that aggravates his constant hunger.  
> “Hello,” he manages, rough-voiced with inner perspiration. He takes her in: beautiful girl. Red hood. Dark curls— _hello, little girl_. “Where are you going this fine day?”  
>  “To Grandmother’s,” she answers, and points to one of the paths at the fork, marked by a sign on which has been painted a bright red pin. “I go the way of pins.”  
> “Ah,” he says, truly sorrowful. “I take the path of needles.”  
> “Alas!” says she, but smiles when she does it—insincere. “Perhaps I shall see you again.”  
> “Yes,” he says, mind leaping to a grey-haired grandmother, juicy with age and wisdom. His hunger stirs fiercer.  “Perhaps.”  
> And when she goes down the pins’ path, singing to the flowers, he races down the path of needles, starving.


End file.
